Giving In
by IHeartYaoi01
Summary: Zero is on the verge of becoming what he fears most. Will he give in and ask for Kaname's help? Or will he rebel and never be the same? Kaname x Zero Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thump, thump, thump, gone. Zero hated this. Hated being a monster, hated having to listen to an innocent heart cease to beat as he drains out its life. How he longed for it to stop, to be human again. He wanted it as much as he wanted the blood he needed to survive. It repulsed him, yet attracted him at the same time. He would push it away, then draw it to him as if it were a vital piece of his heart.

* * *

Kaname walked silently to his dorm room, creeping through the halls undetected. He had to get to bed quickly, the sun was almost up. He reached his door, and slowly turned the knob, listening to the gears grind and shift in his hand. His door opened, but from the other side. Kaname stared in shock at the face of the man on the other side.

* * *

He had had enough. He couldn't go through this alone anymore. Zero decided, on a radical whim, to get help. He knew Yukki wouldn't understand, and couldn't bare to think of entrusting his issues to the headmaster. That left him no choice. He sucked up his pride and every last drop of dignity he had, and went to wait patiently for Kaname.

* * *

Kaname didn't know whether to feel cocky or pissed off at the intruder to his inner sanctum. As he looked into the familiar eyes of the man before him, the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

"What is your purpose here, Kiryu?" Kaname asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"What do you think?" was Zero's retort, spit out with a scoff of arrogance.

Kaname smilled at his boldness. "Do you really think you are in any position to speak to me with that tone?"

Zero closed his eyes in an effort to block them from being probed my Kaname's searching gaze.

"Ah, I see. You think you can just stowe yourself away in my quarters, awaiting my return, and expect me to feel so sorry and sympathentic when I look at the pitiful boy before me that I take you under my wing and help you, am I right?" He knew very well how right he was, but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to hear Zero confess it himself.

"What do you know! You've never had to go through this!" Kaname's enjoyment just kept on rising. He loved watching Zero squirm and lash out with pent-up emotion. Loved seeing him so vulnerable. But he knew it wouldn't be lasting for long. He wouldn't, couldn't deny Zero any comfort he coujld give. He loved him too much.

"Please," Zero mouthed, sucking up his last reserves of pride,"help me."

* * *

Kaname rejoiced silently at Zero's confession. He of course knew he would break down and ask him for help eventually, but he had no idea it would be so soon. His heart pounded deep within his chest as he watched the tears trail down Zero's face. He could hold it back no longer, couldn't stand to see him suffer. Kaname walked forward, and pulled Zero into his arms.

* * *

Zero jerked at the feel of being embraced. He was tense, apprehensive of being held by this man. He soon relaxed into the other man's arms, relishing in the feeling of Kaname's strong arms around him. He sighed as he slid his arms around Kaname's broad shoulders, pressing closer to him. He started as he felt Kaname rub his hands along his sides and grip his waist, pulling him flush against his warm chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Zero stuttered, unsure of what was going on.

"Helping you," was the only response he got as Kaname captured his lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of having such a sweet, gentle pressure on his lips, he began to kiss Kaname back. He fisted his fingers into his hair, and gasped as Kaname ran his tongue along Zero's bottom lip. Kaname took his opportunity and slid his tongue into Zero's mouth, exploring every inch and entwining their tongues together. Kaname put his hand up Zero's shirt, rubbing his chest softly, feeling his heart beat rapidly beneath his fingers. He rubbed circles on one of Zero's hardened nipples, making him moan. He pushed Zero back, walking him backwards until the backs of his knees touched the edge of Kaname's bed, jolting Zero out if his fogged mind and back into reality.

"What the Hell are you doing to me? How is this supposed to help me?"

Kaname replied with a chuckle,"Well, before I can help you, we need to relieve some of that tension of yours. And what better way, hmmm?"

* * *

Well, that's that! I do intend to write another chapter, and am already working on it. It will get here all the quicker if I get some suggestions:-) So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I only get to play with them for a while:-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Zero's face flushed with embaressment. 'What does he mean, "and what better way"? What way?' Zero's eyes widened as he realized what Kanme meant.  
"No way. There is no way you're gonna..." Zero couldn't even form the words anymore. Kaname had his mouth on Zero's neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there.

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes." Kaname smirked and gestured to Zero's fast-growing erection. Zero looked away, ashamed of his body's betrayal. Kaname bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, causing Zero to writhe beneath him.

"Ngh... ah!" He couldn't hold back the moans that tried to escape his mouth. Kaname suddenly pulled away, releasing any contact he had on Zero's heated skin. Zero whimpered at the loss of Kaname's body on his.

"Tell me you want it, Zero."  
Zero shivered at the use of his first name, spoken in such a lusty, husky voice.

"Please," Zero panted.  
"Please what? Tell me what you want me to do to you, Zero."

He gave in. "Touch me!" he whined.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" Ha was taunting him, and under any other circumstances Zero would have hit him. But his lust overpowered his anger. He took hold of Kaname's hand and placed it on his crotch.

"Touch me here, Kaname." Zero could barely get the words out.

"That's Kaname-sama, to you," he said as he rubbed Zero hard. Zero bucked up into his hand, moaning. Kaname smilled at his small victory and teased the skin at the waistband of Zero's pants. He slipped a finger in and rubbed the hot skin of Zero's erection. Zero tensed beneath him, bucking up to reach more of that wonderful sensation. Kaname pulled his hand out, unbutonning and pulling Zero's pants down. He took hold of the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, kissing his way back down Zero's toned abdomine. He stopped to rub the tips of his fingers over one of Zero's nipples, licking and nibbling at the other. He bit down, making Zero cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"S-stop teasing me!"

Kaname complied, relieving Zero of his restraints and grasping his lengthin his hand pushing hin onto the bed. Zero groaned at the sudden rush of pleasure, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Kaname's hungry lips. Kaname licked and kissed his way back down, kissing Zero's inner thigh before licking the tip of his member. He lapped at the salty fluid that beaded there before finally pulling him into his mouth. Zero thrust his hips up, desperate to feel more of that heat around him, Kaname pushed down on Zero's waist, effectively pinning him there as he continued his ministrations.

Zero was almost on the brink, one more suck and it would all be over with. He was about to topple over the edge when Kaname grazed him with his teeth. Then, as if sensing Zero's was so close, he pulled away.

"Please, Kaname-sama!" Just a little more.

"No, no, my sweet. Be patient," Kaname said, before placing two fingers at Zero's mouth, instucting him to suck.

Zero opened his mouth, swirlling his tongue around the digits until Kaname pulled them out with a wet pop and placed one at his entrance. He traced around the rim before sliding one in.

"Ah!" Zero excaimed at the strange new sensation deep inside him.

Kaname put in a second, then a third, pumping them in and out. When he felt he was stretched enough, he replaced his fingers with himself.

"Are you ready?" Kaname asked.

Zero pushed against him,"Just do it!"

Kaname slid in slowly, kissing Zero to distract him from the pain. Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist, pulling him closer.

"Move." Kaname began thrusting, aided by Zero meeting each thrust with one of his own.

"Kaname!" Zero cried out as Kaname hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. Kaname grabbed Zero's member and began pumping in time with his thrusts, determined to make him cum first.

Zero couldn't hold on anymore. With Kaname filling him so deep, brushing against his prostate, furiously stroking him, and pressing his body against him, Zero tumbled over the edge into ecstasy. His walls clenched around Kaname, bringing him over into bliss.

Kaname pulled out of Zero, laying beside him and taking him into his arms.

Zero's senses returned, his bloodlust along with them, and he could hardly control himself with Kaname's neck right at his mouth for the taking.

As if reading his mind, Kaname said,"Forgive me, I have forgotten about why you came here in the first place."Kaname pulled Zero closer, drawing him to his neck.

Zero ran his tongue over the expanse of white marble flesh, before sinking his fangs deep into him. The taste of Kaname's blood hit him like a freight train, running him over and over with waves of pure pleasure.

Kaname was at a loss for words. He had no idea Zero drinking from him would have this effect on him. He felt himself harden and Zero's tongue darted out to lick at the wounds his fangs produced, arching into him as Zero sucked harder.

Zero was in heaven. Kaname's blood was electric, exotic. It coursed through his veins like liquid silver, warming every inch of his body. His drinking slowly ceased, and he withdrew reluctantly from Kaname.

"Kaname, I..."

"Hush, Zero. You must be exausted. Sleep," Kaname said before closing the curtains to block the sun, and snuggling back into Zero to sleep the day away.

* * *

Wow. Well, here it is, just how you asked for it. I wrote this in Biology, blushing through the whole class period. I'm so glad the teacher didn't take it up. That would mean some serious exuses would have to be made. So, I hope you liked it, and I do plan on writting another chapter... maybe. I dunno. Tell me what ya think:-)


End file.
